Electric Forest
by wordsinscribedonmytongue
Summary: Lovino flies to America to meet three of his Internet friends. The four friends go to a weekend long camping music festival called Electric Forest. The trip and people they meet shall be life changing and exciting.


_It's finally the day…_

Lovino's Uber driver drove up to the house, so familiar yet not at all. He's seen Mathew's house in pictures but never in person. They are internet friends after all.

Lovino got out of the car, he felt his anxiety levels rising. From fear? No, from excitement. He got his luggage from the trunk of the car and made his way to the front door of the everyday Canadian home.

Lovino took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door swung open with a great force and was pulled inside. Foreign arms wrapped themselves gently around Lovino.

Lovino forgot about his anxiety, he even forgot about his luggage outside.

He was released after a couple minutes and had a small grin on his face as he stared at his three friends' faces in person for the first time. The one, Mathew, had blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair reached the length to his chin. Mathew's brother, Alfred, looked almost identical but with shorter hair, they both also sported a clean pair of glasses. Last but not least was Arthur, he head messy dirty-blond hair and eyes the color of emeralds, he didn't sport glasses but he did have a thick British accent and a stern look much like Lovino's own.

"Arthur? You're already here?! I was supposed to be first!" Lovino groaned out to try and break the awkward silence that began to form.

"Well I guess I beat you, London is closer to Ottawa than Rome is after all" Arthur said with a playful roll of the eyes.

"Come on guys! We have to get everything packed in the car!" Mathew explained excitedly though his voice was consistently soft no matter what.

"Yea dudes, let's go! Electric forest here we come!" Alfred chimed loudly into the air as he sprinted to the kitchen.

Lovino face palmed but couldn't help but laugh lightly. Electric forest, a music festival the four of them had been planning on going to for months. It's the 21st and the festival starts on the 23rd so they had to get going, it takes place in Rothbury, Michigan which was about 10 and a half hours away from where they were now in Ottawa Canada.

Mathew took the keys to his Chrysler out of his pocket. "Come on Lovino let's start packin' up the car!" Mathew said beckoning Lovino to the garage and Arthur followed.

They went into the garage and Alfred was right behind with two Gatorade variety packs, one was a 28-count while the other was a 24-count. "We just grabbed what we could find on sale, man!" Alfred laughed and once Mathew had the trunk open, Alfred tossed them in while Arthur was being man handled by the tent they were going to bring.

Alfred, Mathew and Lovino couldn't help but laugh when they looked at the Brit that was now tangled in a tent.

"Oh, b-bloody hell! I was trying to help! There is no reason to laugh!" Arthur stammered as a plush was creeping onto his cheeks.

Lovino tried to mask his laughter as he walked over, Mathew in tow. They began to help untangle Arthur while Alfred stood there still laughing as if the greatest joke had been told.

"Ah, that was a good one Artie!" Alfred said through his fit of laughter as he went back inside and filled the car up with variety packs of chips and other essentials.

The other three finally got the stubborn tent into the trunk and quickly went back to work by dragging bags of clothes and such into the car. After about an hour they had the car packed with essentials to last them about 4 and a half days.

"Is everyone ready or what?!" Alfred said enthusiastically as he spun the keys around on his fingers.

"As read as I'll ever be" Arthur muttered trying to hide the excitement in his voice but failing miserably.

Lovino rolled his eyes and Mathew sighed "Well let's go then!" He said with a quiet chuckle and got into the front passenger side. Alfred hopped into the driver's seat while Arthur and Lovino were stuck being in the backseat, but they didn't complain.

It was a matter of seconds before they pulled out of the garage and music was being blasted through every speaker in the car. It also only took a matter of minutes for them to be on the highway on their way to Rothbury Michigan. The moment they were on the highway all four let out an excited cheer.

Lovino was scrolling through his phone to look at the line-up for this year, he began to read the list of as if they all hadn't already read it at least 15 times.

"We have to see at least one of The String Cheese Incident's shows" Canada said and turned around a bit to look at Lovino and Arthur.

"Well no duh, of course! We aren't insane!" Lovino grumbled happily.

"Don't forget Porter Robinson!" Alfred yelled so that he'd be heard over the music.

"Who would?!" Arthur yelled back.

They continued to talk about who they would see and what theyd do.

Though since they left a bit late they didn't have time to get completely ready at the house about half way to Electric forest they began to get ready in the car.

Lovino opened a bag of makeup, gems, bandanas, candy bead bracelets, and other random things.

Lovino pulled out a black bandana that had a large skull on it that he folded diagonally and tied it around his mouth a nose. He believed the black looked perfect with the tank top he was wearing. It was like Jaws but instead of a shark it had a cat and instead of a person it was a mouse! He thought it was awesome.

Once Lovino's was on he pulled out three others that were the same but with a different color. He gave the Red on to Arthur, White to Mathew and also gave the last blue one to Mathew to put on Alfred when he could.

Lovino then pulled out some random colored hair chalk and stick on gems. Lovino had Arthur help him with putting on the gems and hair chock. The gems went down the middle of Lovino's nose and above his eyebrows. Lovino in return did the same to Arthur.

Arthur then began to put random hair chalks into Lovino's hair. Blues, greens, reds, orange, whatever they had to make themselves look… crazy!

Once at the last gas station stop before they reached Electric Forest, Lovino and Arthur helped Mathew and Alfred get dressed up the same exact way Lovino and Arthur were.

"Alfred you need to stop moving or you'll mess up the gems!" Arthur spat impatiently.

"Sorry dude, I'm just soooo excited!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly as Arthur finally put the last gem on.

Lovino snickered "I finally finished something faster than you, 'Artie'" Lovino used the nick name Alfred gave Arthur knowing it'd rally him up.

"The only reason you did is because you weren't dealing with a five year old!" Arthur snapped back though it held no bite.

"Sorry?" Mathew laughed a bit.

"I'm 18! Not 5!" Alfred said quickly.

"noooo, you don't say?" Arthur said his voice dripping with sarcasm, though Alfred just pouted.

"Come on guys we wanna get there soon so we can set the tent up" Lovino chuckled and hopped back into the car.

The other three followed and they continued to drive until they were finally, _finally_ , there. They let out another cheer as they parked the car in the vast field where other cars and tents were.

They quickly and excitedly got out of the car and popped the trunk open.

The four of them got the tent out, luckily this time no one got eaten by it. They began setting it up and once it was Lovino grabbed a bag and opened it pulling out four different flags. "Let's get these flyin' shall we?" Lovino snickered and put a long pole in each corner of the tent and tied a flag to each pole, one was an American flag, one Canadian, one British and one Italian.

"Perfect" They all said in unison.

"Now let's go have fun!" Alfred yelped and the others agreed as they quickly set off to the entrance of the forest.


End file.
